Soccer's Hidden Lies and Betrayal
by xXRoyal Mai and Miki HimeXx
Summary: A pair of twins joins Raimon's soccer team but the mystery shrouding the two is making the team wonder. Who are they for real and Why are they afraid of each other and us? Because the truth lies in Soccer.


Soccer's Hidden Lies

Chapter one: New teammates pt.1

Mai: yo minna-san genki des (but then turns around)

IE: finally someone who won't go crazy .

Miki: uhhhhhh how they get here and Mai what's wrong? (looks at Mai who is smiling like a cat and has blue lines) O_o

Mai: Kehehehe (sounds like Ushiromiya,Maria's creepy laugh)

IE cast and Miki: Oh snap she's doing the creepy laugh

Mai (smiles sweetly): awwwwwww I love you too X3

IE cast and Miki: Ehhhhhhhhhhh O.e

Kogure: The Himes don't own Inazuma Eleven Level-5 does they only own their Ocs if they did own Inazuma Eleven...the world should just end now Ushishishsishi X3

Mai and Miki: Hope you Enjoy and HEY! :/

Endou's POV

"MAMORU, Didn't you have to meet Coach Hibiki and you know he will be mad if you're late!" my mom yelled

"Gahh, I forgot!" I yelled.

"Get ready fast I already made breakfast" Said my mom in her Motherly tone

I got out of bed and made a dash to the bathroom, after I got ready I ate breakfast and began to run while cursing myself for being late. Halfway I noticed someone was following me so I decided to trap him. I ran around the corner and waited when he came to a stop I looked him in the eye and realized I have no idea who he was so I confronted him.

"Who are and why are you following me" I said.

"huh" (?) replied back

"just answer my question" I said in a sharp tone

" Ok ummm I sort of got lost looking for Raimon Jr. High but when I saw you Endou-san I started to follow you...I'm sorry"He replied while bowing his head.

"I see but how do you know me" I asked

" Because your Endou-san from Raimon's soccer club everyone that plays soccer knows that!" he exclaimed

" Really, wow that's so..."

"I'm Utsunomiya,Toramaru Coach Hibiki called me to come to Raimon" Toramaru said.

"you too!" I replied.

Then we both realized we were both going to be late so we started to run. When we finally reached Raimon I noticed someone was near the door as we came closer I realized it was a girl with long black hair. I guessed maybe she wanted to see someone so I called out to her.

"Hey,you there why don't you just go in?" I yelled

She quickly turn her head and when her eyes met mine the first thing I noticed was her mesmerizing red eyes,she noticed I was staring at her she began to blush. I stopped staring at her and came up to her and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Endou Mamoru,you can call me Endou"

She smiled and replied in a soft tone, "I'm Ushiromiya,Mycella you can call me Mai if you want nice to meet Endou-kun."

"okay Mai-chan", I replied with a smile

She started to blush and looked down at the ground.

So I grabbed her hand and dragged her in the auditorium.

"Endou-kun...what..where are we going?" Mycella whispered.

"Since you won't go inside I'll help you,come on Toramaru." I laughed.

We went inside and there sure was a lot of people.

"ah Endou-san" was the first voice I heard, I looked over and saw Tachimukai waving at me.

Everyone turned around and started greeting me I looked over my shoulder and saw Mai blushing I realized I was still holding her hand. I let go of her hand and yelled out to Kidou.

"oi Kidou" I yelled out he came running over smiling but when he came closer he had a frown and was pointing at Mai.

"What are you doing here you LIAR!" Kidou yelled in a sharp and scary tone his eyes full of hatred.

Mai: there finished sorry it's short I promise next time it will be longer Hope you liked it X3

Miki: where am I in the story?

Mai you come later Nee-san X3

Kidou: ummmm why am I acting scary?

Mai: Kehehehehe you'll find out in the next chapter

IE cast and Miki: the evil creepy laugh is back O_e

Mai: R&R if you don't know how press that little button and Unicorns come out X3

IE cast and Miki: Creepy Psychopath =_=''

Mai: Nani? (smiling sweetly with a huge bright angelic Aura)

IE cast and Miki: The legendary and the scariest: Angelic Aura *thinks* how'd the hell did she get it O.O

Mai: Nishi R&R Dechu~ X3


End file.
